Catana Cor Conflicts
The Catana Cor Conflicts were a series of battles, skirmishes, and other events centered around Catana Cor and the Independent Captains that took control of the system in the Pel's Aurora Region, that started within just a single month of the region's initial settlement in Morning Star, 197. History With Pel's Aurora being a freshly settled region, many independant Captains flocked there seeking trade and profit, but on their arrival a few of them were dismayed to find an outpost of the Order of the Soaring Eagle already established at Catana Cor. At the time, the Order held a hardline stance against any sort of independant Captain, judging them all to be Warlords of ill repute regardless of their real intentions. This would later begin to change, in great part due to the efforts of Melina Luther, but even the first steps of this would not happen for many months, and so several of the independant Captains were convinced of the necessity of removing the Order from Pel's Aurora. Leith Botrighte in particular was convinced of this, and so soon had convinced, bribed, or coerced almost every independent Captain known to be in the region at the time into joining in an assault on the Eagle's outpost in what became known as the Battle of Catana Cor, wherein the Coalition of (Independant) Captains wrested control of the orbital station and colony that were present from the Order. Many of the Order's ground forces remained in the system at first, but most were allowed to leave on a Mass Conveyor sent by regional Ronstal command to rescue them, while the rest elected to travel to Meio. Chiefly under the direction of Leith Botrighte at first, after Botrighte's disappearance management of the station passed on to Séan Ari Cauthon, who gave it the name Hornigold Station, whilst management of the colony passed to Meri Gaiko. It was at this time that the system was renamed to New Nassau. Shortly after the first battle, Innovaganix Astrofleet assets briefly engaged the station in the Second Battle of Catana Cor, but were met with stiff resistance and thus withdrew after only a brief exchange of fire. This was the only attempt at testing the Warlord's hold on the station. However, it was not the last of the battles, for not all were content within the coalition. While most of the Captains had indeed not entered the system with overtly hostile intentions, some of them were indeed "Warlords" as feared by the Order, and two individuals in particular broke away from the coalition in the attempted coup that was the Third Battle of Catana Cor. Of the instigators, the warlord known as "Lady K" was killed and her Starship destroyed, while her presumed accomplice, Grace Margaret, fled the system (and possibly region) with stolen Starships. Late in the year 197, a mysterious small fleet attacked Lukkastor and ATOS Starships above Telotele, in what became known as the Battle of Telotele. Though the identity of the attackers could not be positively confirmed, the fleet did withdraw from Telotele to New Nassau after the battle, leading some to link it with the Catana Cor Conflicts. Category:Wars